We are assessing the effects of amphetamine injection on blood pressure, heart rate, and plasma catecholamines in healthy volunteers, and relationships among plasma catecholamines, circulatory variables, and physical exertion in patients with hemophilia. These studies take advantage of the assay techniques developed and validated in this laboratory for measuring plasma catecholamines.